Awkward Realizations
by BaconCoffee
Summary: Troy and Abed's comparisons to Kirk and Spock alerts them about the status of their own relationship. A little cracky. Slash.


Beta: Ever_Obsessed (LJ)

Characters + Pairing: Troy/Abed, Annie, Shirley

Mostly done because there are almost no community fics.

* * *

Abed had been sitting on the top bunk, legs hanging over, waiting for his bunk mate. They'd planned to watch the latest episode of Inspector Spacetime, but Troy was a half an hour later than usual. Abed mumbled monotonously:

"He didn't have work today and class let out an hour ago."

"Something must be up with Annie," he noted shaking his legs.

Giving up, the scrawny man pressed his hand on the bed, sliding his legs back up onto the mattress. Leaning back, he laid his arms snugly to his sides as he watched the blankets that surrounded him. A few minutes later, the front door opened.

Troy shuffled in, picking up the ball and placing it on its display. As he shut the door, Abed lept to the floor.

"You're not usually this late. Is something wrong," the thin man inquired.

"Not _really_. Annie said she'll be late tonight."

"She's okay, right," Abed stated.

"Yeah, no, she's fine. She's just helping Shirley with her paper," Troy expressed.

Dropping his bag, he followed his lanky friend into their permanent blanket fort. Seated on the bottom bunk, they watched the sci-fi serial in relative silence with few comments. As their favorite show came to credits, Troy turned to Abed.

He precariously chimed, "_Hey... Abed_?"

"Yes, Troy?"

"_Yeah_, uh, we need to talk."

"About what," Abed asked, angling his head.

"You know how we're best friends and we _don't _keep secrets?"

"Sure."

Troy promptly blurted, "Annie and Shirley think we're seeing each other."

"But they've always thought that," Abed declared.

"That's what I said, and Shirley was all," the football player switched tones, mimicking their friend's deadpan tone. "'_I'm serious._'"

After a pause, Troy continued, "So I told her, 'Shirley, you're imagining things. We're good friends. Like the inspector and constable or Kirk and Spock. Only I'm black and don't get to have sex with hot alien chicks.' And then Annie-"

"She scoffed, right," Abed interjected.

"She did, but then she said, 'Troy, Spock and Kirk were _gay_.' and I was all '_No way_,' and Shirley was all, 'That's why I don't watch that Star Trek.'"

Abed nodded during his friend's silence.

Troy continued, "So then Annie said that I obviously need to watch it over again."

"You agreed."

"No, but maybe it's a good idea?"

Abed gave a strong nod, voicing simply, "Agreed." He proceeded over to the lot of DVDs they had collected. "Series or the movies?"

"Show, then the movies."

"Marathon?"

"Is there any other way to watch an epic show," Troy mused.

"I just thought," Abed said, looking up, "why not invite Annie to watch with us?"

Troy smiled, "Let's do it."

...

The twosome called their room mate. She'd just finished her assignment with Shirley. Happily, she agreed to watch with them. She rushed back, and nearly knocking down the door, she strode into the room.

She barely placed her bag down before bubbly belting, "So, Troy, Abed, do I get to pick the episodes?"

Abed gave a stern, static denial.

"_Uh_! But you two _always_ pick. Just this one time. I'll even make the popcorn."

Troy tapped Abed's arm, giving him a quick glance. He then turned to the flighty woman and expressed, "Sure. Why not?"

Before heading off to grab a large bowl and a few bags of popcorn, Annie chimed, "So _Troy _doesn't think Kirk and Spock are... More than friends. What about you, Abed?"

The lanky man cocked his head, blinked for a moment, then responded, "I don't see it."

Annie rolled her eyes. She stood smiling for a moment before spouting an unstoppable stream of declarations. "Okay, guys. Then I'll prove it by picking the most obvious ones. We'll go in order, so let's start with Man Trap, then Devil In The Dark, Amok Time, then Turnabout Intruder. Then we'll watch Wrath of Kahn and finish the marathon with Search for Spock. And if you guys feel up to it, we'll watch The Voyage Home."

Abed and Troy looked at each other for a moment. Troy noted, tipping his head, "Let's do it."

They did their usual handshake and popped in the first DVD. As the intro began to play, Annie headed to the kitchen to pop their ideal movie snack.

…

By the time the two finished their marathon, over ten hours later (they paused for food and bathroom breaks), Annie had passed out, slumped over the side of Troy's bunk. The Voyage Home cycled on the menu, repeating for several minutes. Both men broke away from their blank stare into repetition to meet eyes. They stared at each other, blinking. Troy peeked over at their room mate, who was now drooling.

"_Okay_," he slowly churned. "Clearly, there are things we've been ignoring."

"About the captain and his first officer or us," Abed inquired.

"Both. _But mostly us_."

Abed broke away from their exchange. Looking toward the floor, he noted, "I've never seen this situation on TV before. This is new."

Troy tapped Abed's shoulder with the back of his hand. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Groggy, Annie chirped, "You're supposed to kiss, silly."

Both men turned to Annie, Abed with a vague curiosity, and Troy with a squint. Annie wiped the drool from her chin and expressionlessly sat on the edge of the bed.

Blinking, she processed everything. "Oh! Privacy." Jolting up, she took a step toward the opening in the sheets. "Right. I'll be in my room." She strode off.

After a moment of silence, Abed perked his head up. "She's behind the sheets."

"Darn it," she howled, stomping.

Giving up on her espionage, she slinked to her room. When the twosome were sure she was no longer spying, they picked their conversation back up.

"So what now," Troy raised.

"Well, according to sitcom logic," Abed noted. Pausing to try to find a genre that better suited the situation and failing, he continued, "Sex."

Troy's eyes widened. He said nothing.

"Or we could do the respectful timing edition of that trope."

"_Which is_," Troy squeakily asked.

Abed deadpanned, "A week or we're breaking up and becoming bitter enemies, and since we already went through the bitter enemy thing, we're pretty much stuck with two options. Sex now or in a week."

Troy weakly climbed into his bed.

"Abed... I'm not so sure I'll be _ready_ for that in a week."

"That's okay. That's why there's the internet."

Troy wasn't entirely sure why Abed would say that, but somehow, he knew exactly what he meant. And somehow it wasn't as unnerving as he thought a moment prior.

* * *

_If I do the sequel piece I want to, it's going to be NC-17. Just a heads up. _


End file.
